A New Hero Arrives, Enter the Red Whirlwind/Transcript
Here's the transcript for A New Hero Arrives, Enter the Red Whirlwind The short begins at, ???, ???. ???, ???. Scootaloo: Attention, everyone! Attention! The official Data Squad Fan Club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business. I motion that the Red Ranger be declared the most awesome hero in Canterlot City. Snails: I second the motion, and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of him and his team. Kids: (agreeing) Snips: I object! Kids: (gasp) Snips: I think the word 'awesome' is played out! the Red Ranger deserves better! I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony! Scootaloo: 'Stupendous'? Is that the best you've got? I motion that we declare him... wonderiffic! Snips: Astonishing! Scootaloo: Breathtaking! Snips: Astounding! Scootaloo: Bedazzling! Rigby: What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing? Kids: (agreeing) Scootaloo: All in favor of declaring Red Ranger the most 'super-ultra-extra-uh-whatever Rigby said' hero in all of Canterlot City, say 'aye'! Fan club: Aye! (cheering) Serena: (giggles) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Eddy: Does your life stink like this guy's? ???, ???. Eddy: Not with this Thingamajig! ???, ???. Eddy: Stupefying, isn't it? But that ain't all a Thingamajig can do! ???, ???. Edd: (reads the script) There's more? (grins sheepishly) Eddy: A lot more! Average Joe? ???, ???. Ed: I have nowhere to sit! Eddy: No problemo, Joe! The Thingamajig here is the only thing you'll ever need! ???, ???. Edd: No pro-ble-mo! Eddy: It changed my life! Edd: Your good looks won't sell me that fast, mister! What's this gonna cost us hard-working stiffs? ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Yeah, it better not costs a lot! Christine and Stacy: Yeah! Eddy: A techno-marvel like this could cost you up to a million bucks! But for the next five minutes, you can have it for one easy payment of twenty-five cents! Justin: ???, ???. Butch: ???, ???. Jenny: Me too! ???, ???. ???, ???. Rolf: Rolf's yams inflate with glee at this thingamajig! Sarah: Let's go try it, Jimmy! Jimmy: Gee whillikers, Sarah, this Thingamajig rocks my socks! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Guys! I'm here! ???, ???. Huh? ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: (sighs) This is so unfair! ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- (glass breaking) ???, ???. Egg-Thief: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Jewelry Store Owner: Someone help! The Egg-Thief stole all of my jewels! Amy Rose: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Jewelry Store Owner: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Egg-Thief: ???, ???. ???, ???. Amy Rose: He's getting away! Robbie Diaz: (to the Eds) Eddy, ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: ???, ???. Come on, boys! ???, ???. Ed: Okay, Eddy! ???, ???. Edd: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Trust me, Double-D. ???, ???. Edd: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Drake: ???, ???. Zeke: Catch us if you can, Three Stooges! ???, ???. Eddy: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ed: Oh, look! Up in the sky! ???, ???. Ivy: What the? Crusher: What's that? Edd: Is that a bird? Ed: Could be a plane! Eddy: What bird? Does it have a quarter in its mouth? 'Cause if I get my hands on it I'll– ???, ???. Black Snakes: Whoa! ???, ???. ???, ???. Crusher: Oh, my aching– ???, ???. Ed: Holy Cow! ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: Hey! Get back here with those jewels! ???, ???. Edd: Rose petals? Ed: Did you see that? (excited) She just swooped in and Pow! Right in the kisser at the Black Snakes. I bet she's got like mutant-power feet or something! Eddy: SHE STOLE THE JEWELS! Edd: I wonder who this mysterious marauder could be. It seems odd that she'd appear out of nowhere just in the nick of time. Eddy: Oh, I know who it is! (beat) Eddy: Okay, so I don't know. ???, ???. Krystal: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: That way! Dr. Eggman: (laughs) ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: (laughs) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Mr. Mayor: Thank you, Data Squad Rangers. ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: All in a day's work, Mr. Mayor. Mr. Mayor: ???, ???. ---- Rigby: ???, ???. Amy Rose: ???, ???. What about the jewels? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Jewelry Store Owner: Huh? Red Whirlwind: Your jewelry is safe and sound, good citizens of Canterlot City. No longer will that diabolical scientist with the big mustache threaten, ???. ???. For I... ???, ???. Red Whirlwind: The Red Whirlwind, good deed doer, and defender of this city will protect you. ???, ???. Rolf: Is the circus in town? Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. ???, ???. Jake: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Miss Tulip: Sweet cheese and crackers, that girl came outta nowhere! Lilia: I've never seen such bravery in all my life! Issac: Tell me about it. ???, ???. Mr Mayor: That's right! Canterlot City has a new hero. A mysterious girl that has done well by our fair city today. I dub this new masked hero 'The Red Whirlwind'! Crowd: (cheering) Rainbow Dash: Whoa! ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. ---- Rigby: ???, ???. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. But still... who was that masked girl? ???, ???. Edd: Whomever it was seems to have a complex personality. Really, rose petals? Eddy: Who cares? We gotta find this girl, and get those jewels back! Robbie and the others are counting on us! ???, ???. Everyone: (cheering) ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Eddy: Seriously? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: Wow! ???, ???. Tough break, guys. Ed: Oh boy! She must be some comic book hero girl! Edd: Comic books? Really, Ed. What we have here is a carefree upstanding young heroine who's simply trying to do the right thing. Why, I applaud her- Mordecai: ???, ???. Amy Rose: ???, ???. Serena: It's alright, everyone. ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Serena's right. ???, ???. ???, ???. Fluttershy: ???, ???. Rigby: Are you sure about this, Rob? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sweetie Belle: ???, ???. Applebloom: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crusher: Ouch! ???, ???. Red Whirlwind: Stand down your weapons, ruffians! Dr. Eggman: What?! ???, ???. Red Whirlwind: The evening due will rust them. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- As the Command Center, ???, ???. Applejack: Gotta hand it to the girl, that Red Whirlwind sure can pull off some pretty heroic feats. Twilight Sparkle: I must say, I was impressed by that skill she used to beat Eggman. Seems like something like that would take quite a bit of study. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, ???, ???. ???, ???. Fluttershy: She really cares about everybody's safety. Rarity: Have you seen her costume? It is to die for! If you ask me she's a hero of fashion. Mordecai: And she's modest and humble. She lets her actions speak for themselves. Gotta admire that. Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rigby: I've got to admit, ???, ???. Right, Rob? Robbie Diaz: Exactly, Rigby. ???, ???. Lord Beerus: ???, ???. Whis: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: (groans) ???, ???. ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Cubot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. ---- Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Drake: Be quiet! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Ed: Oh no! Robbie! Dr. Eggman has unmasked the Red Whirlwind! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Aha! You're through, Red Whirlwind! Reveal yourself! ???, ???. Red Whirlwind: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Wha?! Yoshi: Whoa! Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Edd: (impressed) That was clever. Rarity: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: Aaah! Clank: Ratchet! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rarity: (gasp) Donkey Kong: ???, ???. ???, ???. Red Whirlwind: Let him go! This is between me and you, Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Give me an excuse. Fluttershy: (whimpers) Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Red Whirlwind: Wait! Take me instead! I'm the one you want! I surrender, Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: (chuckles) ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Red Whirlwind: Great job, Rangers. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: We couldn't have done it without you, Red Whirlwind. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Red Whirlwind: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Red Whirlwind: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Red Whirlwind: Well, actually, I have a confession to make. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: Oh dear! Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: Don't you worry, Cal. Clank and I won't tell Robbie and the others about it. Your secret's safe with me. (winks) Callie Jones: Thanks, Ratchet. Ratchet: Anytime, Red Whirlwind. Callie, Ratchet and Clank: (laughs) So, Ratchet, Clank and Callie, ???, ???. ???, ???. The End.